In Case You Didn't Know
by Junebert
Summary: George and Pansy are having a tough time keeping their relationship secret. Is it time to tell everyone? Or should they continue snogging in the bathroom? Written for the Pairing Love competition.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

"Weasel, I think you should get out of here," All three of the gingers turned around at the sound of his voice.

"What is your problem this time, Malfoy?" Fred said, following his two brothers by standing up.

"In case you didn't know, all of the seats are filled, and we need a place to sit," Pansy informed them, crossing her arms. She was standing next to Blaise behind Malfoy, as if she was his backup.

"Well, in case you didn't know," George mocked, "we're eating."

"Where's Potty and the know-it-all then?" Malfoy sniggered.

"Have you not realized that they have lives?" Ron said.

"C'mon guys, we better go, we're supposed to meet Ginny soon," George decided, checking the clock behind them.

"What, backing down so soon?" he heard behind them as they walked past the Slytherins.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Malfoy? Just leave it before I change my mind," George threatened.

"I have to use the restroom," Pansy said, heading in the same direction as the Weasleys.

They reached the outdoors and Fred and Ron left. George mumbled something about his coat and went back inside. Pansy was waiting for him and motioned for him to come into the bathroom.

"I've missed you," she said as soon as the door closed, hugging him fiercely.

"I haven't been able to get out of anything in ages," he explained.

"I still don't understand why we can't just be open about it. I don't think anyone would be that angry about it."

"I want to, too, but I just don't think this is the right time," he explained.

"Well, when is the right time?"

"When it feels right to both of us. Now tell me, does it feel right to tell people right now?"

"No, I guess not," she sighed. He looked her in the eyes and locked his lips with hers. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly a knock came on the door.  
"Crap," George realized how stupid their decision to choose this place had been.

"What are we going to do?" Pansy franticly whispered, looking around the small bathroom for any other escape routes.

"There's a window up there," George stood on the toilet and stuck his head through, "it comes out through the back."

"Well, I can go through the door, and you can go through the window."

"I can't, it's too small for me to fit."

"Seriously? You expect me to-"

"Hun, it's our only way to stay secret."

"No, I can't. I mean, how do you know I'll even fit through the window? I mean, I've been eating a few more cauldron cakes than usual and-"

"You're able to fit through, you're the smallest fifth year girl I know."

"Fine. But you're going to have to do something big to make up for forcing me to climb out of a window."

"I guess I'll start planning," George laughed, helping her up through the opening.

"Yeah, you do that."

"Are you ready to jump?" he asked her, holding onto her legs as her torso dangled out of the window.

"I guess," she mumbled. George let go of her and he heard a loud thump on the ground, but not sound from Pansy.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stuck his head out of the window once again.

"I'm fine, but get out of there. I'll tell Malfoy I'm not feeling well and then we can go do something," she looked up and blew his a kiss, walking around the the building. George hopped off of the toilet and walked out of the door, receiving a lot of dirty looks from his fellow students. He muttered 'sorry' at least five times before he got outside, the line for the restroom stretching around the hall and just stopped at the door.

"Draco, I'm not feeling very well, I think I need to go back to the castle," he could hear Pansy lying behind him.

"Whatever," he made out Draco saying just before he went through the door.

Very few people were visible on the streets in Hogsmeade that day due to the cold. It was the coldest day all year, and most of the students decided it would be better if they stayed in. And the busiest place just had happened to be The Three Broomsticks.

"Is the coast clear?" Pansy whispered from behind him, putting her hand in his.

"I would think so. Where should we go now?" George looked both ways, checking to make sure no one was watching before he kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice shouted behind the couple. George turned around to find none other than Hermione Granger.

"Crap."


End file.
